theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Duman
Duman is a member of the Wizards of the Black Circle. He is one of the main villains in Season 4 and the only one to perish. Info Personality Duman appears to be the youngest and the most cocky of the Wizards. When a mission is to be done, he is usually the one to stay behind and defend their position against The Winx and/or The Specialists. He is sarcastic and greedy, rude and always giving pitty comments along with braggy remarks. Appearance Duman has pink hair in a Mohawk style with lilac eyeshadow around his eyes. He is the most goth-like with a studded shirt and a long black skirt with cufflinks and chains. This is the only outfit we see him wear in Season 4. In Winx Club Duman is first introduced in the first episode of Season 4 when Bloom finds a portrait of the Black Circle at Alfea. They eventually come to the school in order to steal Bloom's power, believing her to be the last fairy on Earth. Realizing they were mistaken, Duman and the other Wizards travel to Earth and discover Roxy and the White Circle, attempting to take both, but overall failing at their attempts against the Winx and Specialists. Duman is defeated once by Flora when he was flying in the form of a bird on a building covered with fire, which the Winx were saving. Flora casted a spell (Autumn Wind) on Duman which resulted in Duman's defeat due to the spell hitting him in the heart. Another attempt was made to take the White Circle from a virtual world Tecna created. Duman was to stay behind and guard the apartment, but was defeated and captured by Helia. After the Winx and Wizards escape the virtual world, Duman has escaped. In a previous episode, he also revealed to the Wizards Mitzi's anger toward the Winx to give them the idea to give them powers. By the time the Black Circle returns, Duman has fallen ill because his powers have become unstable. The Winx escort the Black Circle to Sibylla, the fairy of justice. Sibylla's fairies look after Duman for a while, but are unable to cure his illness. Nabu decides to make an attempt to cure Duman's illness while the Winx take the other three wizards to Tir Nan Og, and realizes that Sibylla's fairies were unable to cure Duman because they failed to realize what caused the illness in the first place. However, Duman transforms into a monster and attacks the Specialists, and flies off after capturing Nabu. After Riven manages to help Nabu free himself, Duman prepares to fight the Specialists in the Gardenia park. Nabu still offers to help him, telling him that if his powers are not stabilized he will die. However, Duman refuses to accept his help, and ends up revealing the Black Circle's plan for sealing away the Earth Fairies. After a short fight, Duman is defeated by Nabu. Against Sora's Team Once he met Sora, he was interested in having a Keyblade, and also interested in Aqua. He tends to use the Keyblade and control the Heartless and Nobodies. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Wizards Category:Adults Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Darkness Category:Hunters Category:Psychotic characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Athletes Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters